


The BabySitter

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Michael Novotny Bashing, No Slash, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin look for the babysitting job. Michael needs the babysitter for his 3-years-old son, Hunter and Michael's best friend, Brian's 1 and half year old son Gus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: You see, this is my real first fic, because it's my first time trying to write the QAF fic, you know. I will try my best writing next chapter regarding "The Babysitter" for awhile. I wanna thank Pat for being my first beta. I hope you enjoy it all. :)  


* * *

           Autumn had come to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.  The leaves had started falling off of the trees, covering the ground.  So many people walking around, laughing, chatting, and hanging out on the sidewalks near the stores around Liberty Avenue.  There goes the hot, handsome 21-years-old blonde guy named Justin Taylor, who attends PIFA (Pittsburgh Institute of Art).  Justin walked to the Liberty Diner and entering the diner, he looked around, found an empty booth, and sat down.  A few minutes later, the beautiful fierce red-head lady approached him, getting out the pad and pen to take his order.    


"Hello, Sunshine! What can I get for you?" asked Debbie.  


"Um, I'll have the hamburger, French fries, and coke, please. Thanks!" says Justin.  


"No problem, Sunshine!" replied Debbie as she turned away.  Justin's hand touched her arm, she turned back to him.   


"Why are you calling me "Sunshine"?  I'm Justin, by the way."  


"Oh you know the blue eyes, blonde hair and a perfect smile! The idea just popped into my fucking head so I called you "Sunshine", that's why." Debbie smiled and turned away to place his order.    


Justin almost blushed as he heard what she had said to him, but he smiled.  Relaxing in the booth, he took the sketch pad and pencil out of his messenger bag and began drawing something until a few minutes later, when Debbie placed his food in front of him.  Justin put the sketch pad and pencil away, and began eating.  When he was finished with his meal, he left the booth, walked up front to the cashier counter and paid the bill, thanking Debbie for the great service.  
 

"Hey Sunshine, please come back anytime!"  Debbie smiled at him.  Justin nodded and waved quickly at Debbie as he left the diner.   


Justin was busy rummaging through his messenger bag and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so he bumped into someone and said "sorry!"  He looked up to see the most beautiful hazel eyes.  



	2. Chapter 2

Brian Kinney leaned back in his chair, rubbed his face frustratingly as he looked at the notes for JLM Technologies. He sighed and yelled into the intercom.

"Cynthia, get in here!"

"Yes, Boss," Cynthia said as she walked into the office.

"Get me a refill of coffee, please!" Brian said as he sorted the papers on the desk. 

"Right away, Boss!" Cynthia replied as she rushed out of the office. 

A few minutes later, she returned to the office and placed the fresh cup of coffee on Brian's desk.  

"Anything else, Boss?" Cynthia asked. 

"Thanks, that's all for now." Brian said, dismissing her.  

Brian drank the coffee slowly as he looked at the notes awhile. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the photos of his son, Gus snuggled sleepily in his father's arms and the other one of his best friend, Lindsay and himself wearing the college graduation gowns and looking happy. 

He smiled at the memories that he and Lindsay had made for 6 years since college, but he was now sad that she and her long time partner, Melanie Marcus, were now dead and gone.

 

*flashback*

  

The cell phone rang as he got it out of his suit jacket.

"Brian Kinney" he answered. 

"Brian!" Lindsay screamed excitedly. 

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Guess what?"

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant! It worked!" she screamed into the phone as Brian stood, shocked at the word "Pregnant" and then becoming excited and scared at the same time. 

"Wow, I'm going to be a father!" he screamed into the phone. 

Lindsay and Brian screamed excitedly and happily into their phones.  They were so looking forward to the new chapter of the pregnancy and parenthood in their lives.

 

A knock on the door from Cynthia, brought Brian back to the present. 

"Boss, I thought you were taking a lunch break?" Cynthia asked.

Brian looked at his watch as he sighed tiredly. 

"Alright, Cynthia, I am going to lunch for the next 2 hours.."  Brian then walked past her, out of the office, leaving Kinnetik. 

Brian got into his jeep and drove to Liberty Avenue.  He found a parking place close to Liberty Diner and parked the jeep.  He was walking into the diner when he feel someone bump into him, saying "sorry!"   Brian looked down at the Blonde guy, they stared at each other. 

The blue-eyed blonde guy moved past him walking away.  Brian almost said something, but the blonde guy was gone. It was too late. Brian shook head and entered Liberty Diner.


End file.
